


Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice, Kiss me-

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I write slow burn so I gotta write kisses somehow okay, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, Multi, Whatever else I will tag later, kissing without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: This is just a series of kissing without plot okay
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Spydoc 1

It really wasn’t her fault that she kissed him, honest to the very non-existent gods of the Earth, no, he was just… Stood there, looking like he does and before she knew it…

He presses himself into her space more and she lets him, before pushing back sharply, hands curling around his neck and sliding into his hair, she hadn’t done this since they were in their early hundreds and the academy had said no physical affection was to be shared. 

And well, she’d  _ always  _ broken some rules. 

His back meets the wall and he breaks away from her a little bit, sucking in half a breath before she’s pushing him into it and pressing their lips together again, a little rough and chapped but warm, welcoming her  _ home _ .

There is a hurried, fast kind of intimacy to this, because well- The Fam were around the corner somewhere and the  _ Good  _ in her, the voice that spoke moral truths whispered how bad it would be to have your human companions who last saw your best enemy when he tried to kill them, see said enemy pressed up against the wall making out with her.

Probably  _ not  _ the best reintroduction, but- 

He spins them around and breaks away, hands hovering over her sides slightly, timelords were never ones for anything  _ physical  _ usually, not past kissing, he was panting a bit, watching her for any signs- 

The Doctor nods, just once and he leans forwards, pressing her into the hard stone of the wall and it feels  _ good,  _ new but the same all at once, new face- Oh, this was the first time she’d done any kind of  _ kissing  _ in this body and-

“I can hear your thoughts-” He whispers, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear, surging forwards, pecking her again, “-they run a mile a minute, do I really inspire so much thought?”

She searches him, then pecks his lips, curling her arms around his neck and abandoning his hair, “Of course you do, I could write sonnets-”

The Master seals her words with another kiss, hand still on her neck and she likes this- Oh, this body likes kissing she decides very very quickly, but probably just kissing him, he pulls away again, “Please don’t write any poetry, it’s terrible.” 

She’s about to lean forwards to draw him in again, but he’s gone all at once, footsteps down the hall on both ends and the softest call of  _ “Doctor?”  _ From Ryan elsewhere. 

This body wasn’t usually one for missing intimacy but once it’s gone…

“Coming fam!” 


	2. Thrissy 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what you want to say, this is just me being a lesbian.

She should have sort of known that when a blonde Doctor showed up on her TARDIS’ doorstep they’d end up like this.

Missy had  _ always  _ loved when the Doctor went blonde, it just suited them after all, went along with the not absolute definition of good and the buried, repressed feelings. 

She presses a kiss to this Doctor’s cheek, then takes her chin between her thumb and forefinger to press a lingering peck to her lips, that look like they haven’t been kissed nearly enough in this body yet. 

Which was good, Missy did so hate to share. 

“What ails you my fair Doctor?” She asks, keeping her close to her, her eyes are magnificent and she cannot help but be jealous of whichever version of her gets a Doctor that looks like this, all subtle lines and soft hair, “How can I help?” 

_ Oh,  _ the rage that dances in this Doctor’s eyes is magnificent, wonderful and enchanting… 

“Kiss me.” She whispers to Missy and is rewarded with exactly what she asked for, starting steady and slow not too quickly or else she might scare this beautiful, hurt, intoxicating Doctor away, when she pulls away, the Doctor stares at her before pushing forwards. 

Missy has never been kissed as if she is the only source of water in the desert, yet she cannot help but think that those oasis are the only things that know how this feels, being drunk in by the Doctor like this, hands curling over her sides and then arms around her waist. 

She still has to lean up into her, but the Doctor is welcoming and willing to hold her, as if she hasn’t for far too long, pulling Missy flush up against her and Missy throws an arm over her shoulder. 

Timelords were not preoccupied with the idea of physical relations but Missy  _ wants  _ this Doctor to push her up against a wall and have her way with her, a good retaliation for when she’d done it to her, in some other body- The idea that this could be the  _ next  _ Doctor both thrills her and scares her. 

The Doctor’s hand moves up her side and undoes Missy’s hair so it tumbles down her back and oh she is  _ so  _ much better than eyebrows. 

“I miss you.” She whispers against her lips, when the Doctor pulls away just enough to speak it, before she tugs on Missy’s hand towards the corridor of her TARDIS, down where the Doctor probably thinks… 

Missy smiles at her, smirks really, wide and she makes sure it is  _ wicked  _ in it’s edges, “My TARDIS won’t mind dear, you can do whatever you want to me  _ here.”  _

The Doctor settles over her lips again, “Are you sure?” She asks and Missy wonders if she had been a little hasty in assuming the lack of experience as the Doctor brushes her hair over her shoulders, tucking the curls behind her ear to press a kiss on her jawline. 

“Very,  _ sure.”  _ Missy murmurs in reply before she draws the Doctor into a long, slow kiss. 


	3. SpyTwelve 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written out of spite, because when someone writes wlw content it should not be followed by someone suggesting a man walk in on them. 
> 
> Anyway, have Twelve and Dhawan!Master.

Crossing timelines was reckless and ridiculous, but beautifully chaotic nonetheless so he couldn’t argue with the Doctor when she handed him a tenner and shoved him off to find them something to eat. 

He pushes open the door to the TARDIS he finds, it’s his- Or was, at least. 

Inside he sees the Doctor and well… His past self, kissing and talking softly against the wall and despite the flare of jealousy he took a step back, out of the TARDIS and shut the door again. 

Well, _she_ was definitely preoccupied with his _past self._

Which meant, the Doctor’s past self, eyebrows was… _Oh, oh goody._

Carefully, he sets down the coffee that was far too sugary, and the waffles, which wouldn’t be eaten anyway in favour of the bag they were in and turns towards the streets, it would be easy to find Eyebrows, he had such a distinct look and physic signal. 

This wouldn’t take long at all. 

And he was right, for he turned a corner and there he was, all frowny and sharp lines and very handsome, then again the Doctor was always handsome. 

“Agent… O?” Scottish too, _gods_ he’d forgotten how good the Doctor sounded scottish, “What are you doing here?” 

He drops into it like an easy mask, “Oh, you know… I’m researching strange activity in the area, or at least I’m supposed to be, I think I’ve just been kicked out of the office on a wild goose chase though.” 

“Office politics, yes, I hear that can be very daunting, evil too.” He tilts his head at him, “Are you sure they aren’t aliens?”

The Master shifts his features into a good natured, but nervous smile, “Quite sure, relatively sure I’d be dead by now if they were.” 

“Well, that’s not always the case and-” 

“Doctor?” 

“-Oh? Yes?” He blinks, still, at this point, unused to people interrupting him it would seem, “What is it?”

He lowers his head bashfully, “Would you like to make out?” 

It takes a moment, before a hand appears on his arm, _always_ a sucker for a scientist after all, never mattered what face they wore and he takes a step into the Doctor’s personal space and leans up. 

He’s welcomed into that first kiss with ease and then Eyebrows surprises him by pressing forwards a little harder, taking control before pausing a bit in confusion and pulling away. 

“...Master?” He asks, and earns a wicked grin in reply, “What are you doing…” 

The Master runs a hand over his collar, “Here? Passing the time, you are still a wonderful kisser by the way.” 

“Oh…” 

“That’s my name-” But the Doctor kisses him again, softer this time, shorter but not for long before he’s drawn into it again and the Master remembers that this Doctor likes slow and soft quite a bit. 

And it’s nice, terribly, horribly nice. 


	4. Thoschei 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Goodbye Kiss

The alarm sounds softly, briefly but it gets louder as he runs through the fields, to where he can see the blonde hair of the one person he couldn’t find within the citadel. 

Next to him a TARDIS sits in it’s default shape, waiting, “Theta-” He calls and they turn, a baby in hand. 

“Koschei… I…” For a second he had forgotten, in his haste to find them, to find the cause of it all, “I have to go, I’m going to…” 

Theta’s features twist, before Koschei steps in front of him properly, “ _ Theta,  _ what’s going on?” 

“They sent him to kill me.” It is quiet as Theta meets his eyes and for a moment, they look so old to him, older and wiser, like they have lived infinitely more time than he’ll ever comprehend, “Brax warned me, he told me to go instead of staying and I…” 

He understands in a double beat of his hearts, “Susan too?” 

“She’ll be happy where we’re going, I promise.” Theta’s smile is small, excited and sad all at once, “She’ll have so much freedom, choice and… They won’t take her and use her like they did with us, like they did with…” 

_ Patience.  _

The name floats in the air unspoken, and when Theta leans forwards to press a kiss to his lips the realisation hits him. 

It was goodbye, this was Theta’s  _ goodbye.  _

“You can’t go-” He blurts, but knows it's useless, because Theta will do whatever they want, “You can’t leave…” He leaves the rest of the sentence unspoken, but he knows the truth of the matter, “They’ll suspect something if I leave won’t they?” 

Theta’s fingers slide into his hair, “I love you.” It’s a whisper, a promise almost where the kiss was a goodbye. 

As they take a step back, as the TARDIS shuts its doors and Koschei watches it leave… 

The sunlight hits him full force, hot and clammy as the alarms blare even louder within the city. 

The universe, however, would be wrong in goodbyes, because nothing could keep him from Theta, not even the stars themselves or time. 

Koschei turns on his heels, mind set on finding Ushas and seeking her help in making sure that they  _ cannot follow  _ where Theta goes. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Knowing my luck this will be more popular than any of my other doctor who fics combined oh well.


End file.
